An Angel Trapped In A Purgatory
by Nichi Koneko
Summary: Sawada Tsunahane is the resurrection of Tachibana Kanade. She is believed to be an ordinary, human girl. Who said having inhuman powers was normal? Well, now her life gets crazier as she is told that she is a mafia boss of the Vongola. ON HIATUS!
1. That Guy From Italy and Sawada Tsunahane

HELLO THERE!~ I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I made once again a KHR Crossover...I'm just so addicted to crossovers! And KHR! and Angel Beats! is sooo awesome! Both hilarious, some romance, and filled with action! Totally awesome! Both supernatural too~. I just couldn't help but put the ultimate crossover (in my opinion) type. Both have similar categories so it's very hard to resist not making a crossover of both of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic! Also, this fanfic has Kara no Kyoukai too.

**WARNING: AU! CROSSOVER OF KHR!, ANGEL BEATS!, AND KARA NO KYOUKAI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THOSE ANIMES/GAMES, THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS? IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! ALSO, THERE WILL BE OOCNESS WITH TSUNA SINCE I'M MAKING HER THE RESSURECTION OF TACHIBANA KANADE FROM ANGEL BEATS!.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR!, ANGEL BEATS!, AND KARA NO KYOUKAI! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS CROSSOVER, THAT IS ALL!**

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

_In Italy..._

In a bar in Italy, the door slowly opened and evening light poured into the dark tavern. Inside were two old men that were smoking and one had a tilted X-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"It's Reborn... Looks like you were called by the old man again." The man with the scar said.

"Must be tough being popular. Going to Roma **(A/N: Rome is the English name. Trust me, I take Italian.)** next? Venezia (Venice)?" Remarked the other shady looking man.

"Giappone (Japan)." A baby with a suit and fedora replied, he also had a green chameleon.

"! What!" Shouted one of the two men.

"The old man must've finally made up his mind." The other one said.

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey." Commented the infant.

_In Japan..._

"Sawada! Go strike!" Shouted one of the students.

Said teen looked up at the ball coming and hit it into the air with only one hand. Then she jumped into the air and struck the ball into the other team's side. It went down so fast that nobody on the other team could react to it before it hit the ground. The gym teacher blew the whistle to show the end of the game and that Tsuna's team scored the winning point. The team cheered, "Now we don't have to clean up!"

"Thanks, Sawada! You saved us from cleaning again!" One of her teammates exclaimed.

Tsuna just nodded with an emotionless face as she walked to the closet and took out a mop.

"A-ano **(A/N: I think it means um.) **Sawada-san..." One of the losing team's girls said hesitantly.

Tsuna looked at her and blinked, silently telling her to say what she wanted to say to her.

"You don't have to always help us with the cleaning... We're fine by our own. After all, the person who wins for their team shouldn't be the one cleaning up as if they were on the losing team..." The girl finally said.

Tsuna just shook her head and lip synced to her that she was fine with it and wanted to help.

The girl looked surprised but she quickly broke out into a big smile and hugged Tsuna, surprising Tsuna a bit. "Thank you so much, Sawada-san! You're so kind!"

Tsuna just looked down at the girl and patted her head softly and hesitantly.

The girl quickly realized what she was doing and broke the embrace. She quickly bowed and said. "S-sorry, Sawada-san! I was just so happy to have found somebody so kind-hearted!"

Tsuna waved her hands in front of her to show that she didn't need an apology and was alright.

The girl nodded in understanding and then walked away as she helped the rest of her team on cleaning up.

Tsuna blinked and continued to mop in silence. After 15-20 minutes, they were done cleaning the gym and they all left. As she was about to leave, she saw Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko **(A/N: Yes, with all my fanfics, I am going to do the last name first and then first name last like the Japanese tradition.)** walking together. Hana was holding a book while chatting with Kyoko as she smiled, an innocent smile. A flash of one of her memories popped into her head of that same smile directed towards her but belonged to a person she cherished very much. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she looked at the two with an expression of longing and sorrow. She wished she had her old friends again...but of course that wouldn't happen. Ever.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko." Tsuna heard another voice enter which snapped her out of her depressing thoughts and face.

"Oh, Mochida-senpai." Kyoko replied.

"Well, I'll be going. I don't want to intrude." Hana said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Geez, Hana." Kyoko pouted cutely.

_'She was seeing the kendo club's captain?' _Tsuna thought curiously. Her expressionless face came back again as she regained her composure. She then headed out the gym doors and walked to the school's main building as she had already changed her clothes.

_After school and in the Sawada Residence..._

"Tsu-chan!" Tsuna's mother, Nana, shouted.

"Yes, mom?" Tsuna shouted back, but sounded more like a normal human volume than a shout so Nana barely heard it.

Then Nana barged into her room and Tsuna just blinked with a dull face as she looked at her mom.

"I got you a home tutor!" Nana announced, taking out a flyer that was in the pocket of her apron.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed silent as she silently signaled to her mom to continue.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. It says...'Will raise your child to be the new leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking. Reborn.' Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before. It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men." Nana continued while holding her hands right below her chin, "I've always wanted a teacher like this for you. And as long as they have a place to sleep and three meals a day, they'll teach you twenty-four hours for free!"

"Sou desu ka? (Is that so?)" Tsuna replied with a dull expression still, but a spark of amusement shone in her eyes. "Doushite? (Why?) I'm the top person in the whole entire school and I get A+'s in all of my subjects. Why do I need a home tutor?"

"Oh, well...I just thought that a home tutor can help you with your social life. After all, a successful business person needs to have social interaction with others and since I have heard you have no friends, I thought a home tutor can shape you into a person that is social with others and make lots of friends!" Nana answered enthusiastically at the end.

"Soka... (I see)" Tsuna muttered. Then she turned back to her textbook, notebook, and pencil as she continued to study in silence.

Nana blinked as she saw her daughter continue to study and sighed. Her daughter was always like this. After Tsuna went into middle school, she suddenly became an anti-social person and all she did was study with her free time, even though she was such an intelligent person and can pass any test without studying. But I guess she can understand after _that_ happened... What a tragedy that was. "Is that fine with you, honey?" Nana asked.

Tsuna nodded to show that she was fine with it and Nana nodded in understanding. She then turned to the door and walked out of the room as she closed the door behind her. "Tsu-chan. Come down in five minutes for breakfast, okay?" Nana shouted behind the door. Then she went down the stairs to set up the table.

Tsuna just continued to study and then looked up at the clock. She sighed and started packing up for school as she putted all the supplies she needed for school.

"Ciaossu. **(A/N: Ciao means hello/goodbye but is used as hello here in Italian while Ossu is used as a Japanese greeting.)**" Greeted an infant wearing a black suit and a matching fedora with a green chameleon on it, carrying a white suitcase that matched his size.

Tsuna turned to the source of the voice and was a little bit surprised to see a baby in her room without her noticing, but shrugged it off. "Who are you?" She asked with an impassive look.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor. I arrived here 3 hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now." The baby answered.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that and said with a straight face. "Hey... Whose kid do you belong to?"

Now it was Reborn's turn to raise an eyebrow as he replied. "Didn't I just tell you? I am Reborn, your home tutor, so I don't belong to anybody."

"Is that so?" Tsuna replied back. Though it seemed unbelievable, there was such a thing called prodigies so if this baby was a prodigy, then it made sense. After all, he was speaking fluent Japanese for such a young boy. The brunette then just turned and continued packing her stuff, completely ignoring Reborn now. Or that seemed to be.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Reborn said as he aimed a kick to her head. He was slightly surprised when she moved her head to the right which effectively made her dodge the kick. Reborn quickly bounced on the wall and went back to his original spot. "Hn..." He muttered in amusement.

"I should go down for breakfast now..." Tsuna muttered which was at the volume to a whisper but with Reborn's trained ears, he could hear her.

"Wait. I need to tell you something." Reborn announced.

Tsuna looked at him and shot him a questioning look, silently telling him to continue.

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassination." Reborn continued as he brought out a rifle from his suitcase, "My real job is to make you a mafia boss. I was assigned by a certain man to train you to becoming an astounding mafia boss. The method is left up to me. Should I shoot you once?"

"I decline about becoming a mafia boss." Tsuna replied almost instantly. Before Reborn could reply, he was interrupted.

"Tsu-chan! Come down for breakfast now!" Nana called to her daughter.

"Coming!" Tsuna shouted back. She quickly got her bag and walked past Reborn as she went down the stairs.

_On her way to school..._

Reborn and Tsuna were walking to Tsuna's school until Kyoko spotted them and ran towards them. She crouched down to Reborn's height as she observed him.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kyoko shouted. "How cute."

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted back.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia." Reborn answered simply.

"Waaaah. How cool." Kyoko commented with a grin as she giggled.

Tsuna just walked right past them, not caring about their conversation at all.

"Well good luck, bye bye." Kyoko said as she stood up from her crouching position and went in the same direction as Tsuna was going since they went to the same school.

"Hey. Wait there, Tsuna." Reborn called out.

Tsuna stopped and turned to the baby with that blank look still on her face. Kyoko just walked past her, not wanting to be late and because she didn't want to be accused of eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Didn't you want to talk to her?" Reborn asked.

"No." Tsuna answered simply. She wasn't much to talk anyways.

"Oh? Isn't she your role model though?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that and replied. "No, what makes you think of that, Reborn?"

"Is that so? She is the school idol, though. And I thought I saw you staring at her in admiration." Reborn teased.

"So? I have no role model. And what do you mean I was staring at her in admiration?" Tsuna retorted.

"There was an emotion in your eyes I saw." Reborn answered.

Tsuna paused for a moment before opening her mouth. "...It's because I was just longing for a friend. But that won't come true." Then she whispered very lowly, "Since I promised myself I would never make another one ever again..."

Reborn was a little surprised by her answer and through his trained ears, he was barely able to hear her last part. He was confused by that, but covered it up with a smirk as an idea popped into his head. He put out his finger and Leon crawled onto it. Then it changed into a green gun and he pointed it at Tsuna who had wide eyes. "Then it's time you died, Tsuna." Then he pulled the trigger and a red bullet came out of it as it was aimed straight at Tsuna.

Tsuna was shocked that he was pointing a gun at her. What did she do? When she heard Reborn's words, she couldn't believe she was going to die from a baby hitman. But then suddenly she heard a voice from her memories, _"Promise to all of us that even if we're separated, you will always live on and be happy, okay?"_

That quickly snapped her out of her shock as she regained her composure in .2 second. Then she was able to dodge the bullet by sidestepping to the left in .3 second. She sighed in relief inside but in the outside she showed her usual emotionless expression.

Reborn smirked and was very amused. His information stated that she was just an ordinary girl that was the top student in her school and only got straight A+'s. It never said she was able to doge a .5 second bullet. "Oh? You were able to dodge that bullet?" Reborn asked with his amusement clear in his voice.

Tsuna just blinked and nodded.

Reborn still had that smirk on his face as he aimed his gun at Tsuna again. "Then I guess I have to try again." Reborn stated before he pulled the trigger again.

Tsuna quickly dodged and knew that Reborn was probably going to keep on trying to shoot her with that weird, red bullet so she turned and ran off with her school bag.

Reborn still had that smirk plastered on her face as he chased her down and kept on firing his gun at her.

Tsuna kept on dodging the bullets as she ran towards school and away form Reborn. She ran past Kyoko in the progress though.

"That was..." Kyoko started as she looked in the direction Tsuna just ran towards.

"Yo." A voice said that caught Kyoko's attention. She turned towards the source to see Mochida-senpai.

"Mochida-senpai..." Kyoko said.

_'Ah... It seems I went past Sasagawa-san. Oh well. I just need to get away from Reborn!' _Tsuna thought as she kept on running in super-fast speed. As she was running she saw a dead end and "tched". The brunette jumped onto it with one foot and flipped backwards. Then she ran back the way she came, hoping Reborn hadn't caught up to her just yet.

"Today my punches are awesome!" A gray-haired boy exclaimed as he continued to punch the air, boxing style. Then he stopped when he saw a girl running towards him and looked confused as he didn't notice the holes in the ground that were behind her made from the gunshots.

"What's with her?" He asked to himself. Then he saw a truck coming through the crossroad on his right and put his out his arm into a stop sign as he shouted. "Watch out!"

Tsuna, at the last second, noticed the truck and did the same thing she did with the wall at the dead end. She jumped on the side of the truck with one foot and she was sent flying into the air as she back flipped gracefully in the air.

"Where did that girl go?" The gray-haired boxer asked to particularly nobody as he looked around for her.

Tsuna continued to fly upwards and she looked behind her to see a under-construction building behind her. She positioned herself and jumped off the fence of the building with both her feet and she shot through the air. She saw the school below her and she flipped elegantly as she was falling towards the school grounds. The brunette didn't pay attention to what was under her as she thought about Reborn and if he was still chasing her. She landed on two feet on Mochida safely in the process but didn't seem to notice.

"Eh? Sawada-chan?" Kyoko asked in surprise that she appeared out of nowhere.

Tsuan turned towards her and bowed. "Good morning, Sasagawa-san."

Kyoko blinked and bowed too. "A-ah. Good morning, Sawada-san."

"Get the hell off me!" A voice yelled below Tsuna. She looked down to see that she was standing on Mochida and quickly stepped off him. She bowed to him and said. "Sorry, Mochida-senpai. I didn't see you there."

Mochida shot her glare and "tched" as he stood up. He dusted off his clothes and straightened out his clothes as he walked past her with Kyoko.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the star of the baseball team who happened to be near the scene, blinked and grinned. _'Isn't she in my class?'_ He thought.

The bell rang and everybody went to class.

Tsuna walked towards her class and could hear people whispering about her. She ignored them though and went straight to class. The brunette opened the door to her classroom and everybody turned to her. She just blinked and was about to take a step in but her classmates quickly surrounded her.

"That was so cool! You just came out of nowhere!"

"How'd you fall from the sky and land on Mochida-senpai?"

"Ha ha! That was awesome! Mochida-senpai should have saw that coming!"

Her classmates continued to bombard her with questions, statements, and compliments which startled her. Though she still had her calm and expressionless facade on, she was surprised and didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Sawada!" A voice shouted towards her. Tsuna looked up to see one of her male classmates talking to her.

"Mochida-taicho says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym." He continued.

Tsuna blinked and nodded. Even though Mochida was the kendo captain, she accepted which surprised everybody else. Before anybody could open their mouth, the teacher came in and they had to be seated.

_In afternoon break..._

Tsuna went towards the bathroom and sensed someone nearby. She went towards the window and saw Reborn hanging from a rope behind the glass window.

"Are you running away because you're scared? If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life." Reborn said.

Tsuna blinked and shook her head. "I'm not running away. I really need to use the bathroom."

"Oh..." Reborn was surprised at that and a spark of amusement shone in his eyes as he saw that the girl in front of him was a tough, brave girl.

"I'm guessing you're going be there, right? Well, don't shoot me there. I can take care of myself. After all, I already know about everything in kendo. I've done it since I was 4." Tsuna said. Then she closed the window and went to one of the bathroom stalls to do her business.

_At the gym..._

Inside the gym were loads of students as they went to the left and right sides of the gym. Mochida was grinning evilly to himself with one hand around his chin as he started talking to himself. "I'm the lead in this battle. No matter what, I won't let that trash win." Then the captain of the kendo club glanced at the flag person and thought with a sinister grin. _'Of course the judge is one of my loyal members. No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada's flag. The armor and shinai that Sawada is going to use has enough weight in it that two people each can barely carry it.'_

The black-haired senpai then turned to the others and asked them. "Where's Sawada? She's late!"

"She said she wanted to go to the bathroom so I let her go." One of the kendo club's members answered.

"So she ran, huh... She probably did the bathroom escape." Said one of the students.

"Probably." Said another.

"Accepting the challenge and she doesn't show up? God, that's lame." Another guy said.

Mochida laughed at that and shouted. "This means I win by default!"

"What a mean senpai." One of the others sweat dropped as they stared at the laughing upperclassman.

"I thought all the senpais were smart." One said as he sweat dropped too.

Yamamoto, the gray-haired boxer from before, and a black-haired boy with a Disciplinary Committee badge around his left arm were also in the gym. Then they turned to the door when they heard someone shout "It's Sawada!" and were surprised to see her there.

"Sawada came!"

"Woah, she actually came."

"It would be better if she ran."

"Sawada..." Yamamoto whispered.

"It's that girl from this morning..." The gray-eyed guy muttered.

Tsuna blinked and thought. _'They are all surprised that I actually came? All I did was go to the bathroom...Nothing wrong with that.'_ She stepped inside and started walking towards the center of the gym where Mochida was waiting.

Mochida grinned evilly as he shouted. "There you are, you piece of trash! I will regain my honor and pride from the embarrassment you did to me this morning!"

The girl blinked and titled her hide to the side. It would have been cute if she didn't have such an emotionless face on. "Embarrassment...? You mean when I accidentally landed on you this morning? Didn't I apologize to you?"

Mochida frowned and growled out. "Saying 'sorry' won't do anything! To regain my pride and in the name of being last year's kendo tournament champion and the captain of the kendo club, I must defeat you!"

All Tsuna did was just blink at that and just nodded. Two people handed her the armor and she took them. Then she went to the girls' locker room and quickly changed. The brunette came out in a matter of five minutes. She was given her bamboo sword and she took on the kendo fighting stance.

Mochida was surprised that she was carrying the shinai and armor as if it was any regular kendo equipment. He quickly got over it and blinked. He smirked and explained. "You're a novice at kendo. So if you get an ippon (point) off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!"

Then he pointed his bamboo sword at Kyoko and shouted. "The prize, of course, is Sasagawa Kyoko! If I win, then that means you must stay away from Kyoko and I for the rest of your life!"

"P-prize?" Kyoko shouted, annoyed that she was treated as a prize.

"What a jerk." Hana remarked.

Two of Kyoko's friends had to restrain her from going up to Mochida.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes and she can feel her blood boiling. Who the hell did he think he was? Humans aren't prizes! Especially not Kyoko! She's a human like the rest of us! And Mochida is not God so he can't announce whatever he wants and make up unfair rules! "I accept." She said calmly.

Mochida smirked again and took his stance. "Then let us go, Sawada!"

Then he charged at Tsuna and raised his sword as he aimed for the head. He then swung it down but Tsuna had blocked it and pushed him away with her sword. Once again, the captain of the kendo club was surprised. Wasn't she just a beginner in kendo? How is it that she could push him away with her sword that two people can barely carry? And why did she looked so freakin' mad? He should be the one that was mad!

"My turn." Tsuna whispered, but loud enough for only Mochida to hear. She then charged forward in such an incredible speed that it surprised and startled everyone. Mochida had no time to react as Tsuna raised her sword and swung it down at him. He took the hit head-on and fell to the ground. Unfortunately for him, Tsuna only held back 87% of her power which would have knocked out any ordinary person immediately but since he was trained in kendo, he only lost consciousness when he made impact with the ground.

Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw what happened (except for Hibari, of course) and they had their jaws hanging from their mouth.

Tsuna quickly realized what she had done and muttered. "Woops. I accidentally hit him too hard and didn't hold back enough because of my anger..."

"S-Sawada wins!" The judge shouted/announced. He started waving the red flag because he feared for his captain's and his safety if he didn't wave it.

After that, people snapped out of their shock and started cheering for Tsuna.

"Wow!"

"Sawada won!"

"It was crazy, but it was great!"

"I have newfound respect for you, Sawada!"

Tsuna took off her helmet and took in some deep breaths. She blinked as people in the gym started surrounding her as they congratulated her, praised her, questioned her, and offered her to join their club. She refused the offers and tried to push through the crowd as she wanted to change. After five minutes, she was able to push through the crowd and go into the locker room. She changed into her uniform quickly and started heading out of the gym, but was stopped by Kyoko.

"Sawada-chan." Kyoko called out to her.

Tsuna turned to her and blinked, waiting for her to continue.

Kyoko looked down to the ground and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry about this morning. If Mochida-senpai and I had gone into the school faster, you wouldn't have been in a situation like that."

Tsuna just blinked and shook her head. "It's not your fault..." She whispered, but loud enough for Kyoko to hear.

Kyoko then looked up and exclaimed with a bright and happy expression. "You really are incredible! You're not like some average girl."

Tsuna blinked and muttered. "Arigato... (Thank you)"

Kyoko grinned and asked. "Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-chan from now on?"

The brunette nodded her head in silence.

Unknown to Kyoko but known to Tsuna (though she chose to ignore it), a silver-haired boy was standing outside the gym doors and muttered with his arms crossed. "So that is...the Vongola's tenth generation boss candidate, Sawada Tsunahane."

_Later that day at the Sawada Residence..._

The brunette blinked as she was explained about everything from Reborn. "I'm the Vongola Family's tenth generation boss?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Reborn turned to her and answered. "I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola Family boss, the Ninth, to train you to become an admirable mafia boss. The Ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th generation."

Tsuna nodded and silently waited for Reborn to continue.

Reborn took out an old piece of yellow paper and showed it to her as he continued to explain. "The Vongola Family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather. In other words, since you inherited the Vongola blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

Tsuna took the paper and examined it carefully. On the top of the Vongola family tree, it showed the name of the first boss, Giotto, one line went down to Simora, then went down to Fabio, then Daniela, then Timoteo, and then to three children named Enrico, Massimo **(A/N: In the wiki and anime, it showed that it's Massimo so I'm going to stick with that even though the manga says it's Matsumo.)**, and Federico. Another line went all the way down to other names of Ieyasu, to Yoshimune, to Yoshinobu, then Ietsuna, then to Iemitsu, and then finally to Tsunahane.

She blinked and then looked up at Reborn. "Why is it that I have to be the 10th boss if Timoteo, who I'm guessing is the Ninth, has three children? Shouldn't one of them be the 10th boss instead?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn took out three pictures from seemingly nowhere and showed them to Tsuna. "The most qualified of the 10th generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud. The young number 2, Massimo, was drowned. The favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone. So the only candidate left to be the 10th is you."

Tsuna just blinked with an indifferent face even though she was seeing photos of tragic deaths. She had saw much worse though. The brunette opened her mouth as she said simply. "Soka..."

Reborn was a little bit amused that Tsuna still had that calm and emotionless face on even though he was telling her stuff an ordinary person would have considered unbelievable. Especially the pictures he showed her. She showed no sign of dread or being afraid or grossed out at the pictures, as if she's seen those things all her life. But that couldn't be true. The information he gathered showed nothing about her involved in any crimes or serial killings or anything like that. He guessed she was just different from others.

"But don't worry. I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." Reborn reassured as he started changing from his professional attire to his pajamas. Then he put up a booby trap around the bed and hopped onto the bed with his pillow. "I'm going to sleep. If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful." Then he tucked himself in and fell asleep.

Tsuna blinked and stood up from her sitting position next to the table. "Is that so... I guess I'll go get the futon then." Then she walked out the door and got the futon she wanted. She came back and set up the futon. She changed into her pajamas and then switched off the lights. Then she tucked into the futon and fell asleep.

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

Done~ I hope you don't mind about Tsuna being OOC. ^^" Don't worry, pretty soon she'll be the old Tsuna we all know and love because that's when she starts opening her heart to people. And like I said, if you watch Angel Beats! then you would understand why she's the resurrection of Tachibana Kanade. Though in the anime it shows Tachibana looks the same, I just wanted Tsuna to be her. That's why it's a crossover, ne? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll keep on updating more and on my other fanfics when I have the time! Right now I want to sleep, so bye!


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! YOU MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Er... Hey people. Sorry if you thought this was going to be an update. Sadly, it isn't. Though, I'm almost done with the next chapter! Anyways, as you all know, it's finally summer vacation! WOOHOO! But guess what? Too bad, I'm going on vacation. I'm going to California and stay there for two and a half weeks. I will be leaving tomorrow on June 25th. I am also going to go to Anime Expo. HUZZAH! I can't wait to see Kalafina (my favorite Japanese band) and Miku Hatsune there!~ Lucky me!~ I also got my mom to buy my sis and I some lolita clothes. (My sister is absolutely OBSESSED with lolita clothes. Especially gothic lolita.) I decided I wanted to wear a yukata while my sister chose a very frilly, gothic lolita-styled dress with a maid headdress. Both of the dresses are white. o.o Just noticed that. Anyways, I'm so sorry! So yeah, this story is on hiatus for the mean time. Though, I will try to type as much as I can during my vacation in California. I will email myself the chapter (and other chapters from my other stories) and I might even get to update all of my stories. Anyways, I'm really excited for the anime convention! Anime Expo is known to be the largest anime convention in the United States so I'm really excited~.**

**But, I'm definitely not looking forward to the plane trip. Unfortunately, I have transportation/motion sickness. Terrible, isn't it? And airplanes are the worst type of transportation for me to be on. They make me vomit... Good thing I have medicine. Sadly, ALWAYS at the end of airplane trip, when the airplane is about to land, I have a very big urge to vomit... I should stop talking now, shouldn't I? I'm probably grossing you people out... Anyways, my point is, this story is on hiatus because I'm going on vacation. I might be able to update during my vacation and I might not. But I promise you this, after my vacation, I WILL update this story. Now, I have to go sleep now since it's late. Good night!~**

**-Signing out, Nichi Koneko-**


End file.
